


Red Silk and Soft Skin

by vev_gesheh



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Honestly just a big pile of smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vev_gesheh/pseuds/vev_gesheh
Summary: Late at night, king Elhokar hears a knock on his door. Trying to expect nothing, he reluctantly opens the door, and is met by wet, eager lips. Moments later, he finds himself bent over his own bed, his lover filling him from behind.





	Red Silk and Soft Skin

There was a knock on the royal bedroom door. This was very unusual, especially at this late hour, and Elhokar turned his head towards the door with a confused look. A little glimpse of hope could be seen in his raised eyebrows.

“Come in!” he cried, tying a red, silk robe around his waist, but nothing happened. The door stood as closed as ever, and not a single sound could be heard. Elhokar wondered if he might had been imagining the knock, but he doubted it, he had heard it, a confident and strong knock, two times. Knock knock. A knock is not a sound you just imagine, he thought, even though it would be very possible he had done just so. He so wanted someone to knock on his door, especially, oh so especially, at this late, late hour.

“Come in?” he said, nearly asked, now much more insecure, much more nervous. He did not want to build up false hope - what if he had in fact been imagining the knock, or maybe even worse, what if the knock belonged to some boring, ill-hearing servant, returning a newly polished pair of shoes, at just poor timing?

Again, no one opened the door. Elhokar took a deep breath. It’s nothing, he whispered, as a gawky try to convince himself. It was, however, not convincing, and Elhokar was suddenly aware of his heavy, nervous breathing, walking towards the door.

This was not the first time someone knocked on his door late at night. The same instance had happened almost a month before, when the captain of the king’s guard, Kaladin, had knocked on the door with news about the war. Now, Elhokar could not remember the news delivered, but he did remember the electric silence that had sparked between them, and he could vividly remember the shameful dreams he had been having since then.

Elhokar turned the doorknob and opened the door, and at once, wet lips were pressed against his. Blood quickly started to flow down his body, entering his enlarging cock. His face was not deprived of this privilege either, quickly turning his cheeks bright red.  
The kiss ended, and Kaladin withdrew himself from the king’s lips. Elhokar stood in silence, not sure if he was smiling or shaking. Not sure if he had returned the kiss.

“I’m sorry.” Kaladin said, and Elhokar was crushed by the formality of his voice.  
“No!” he said, a little too fast, a little too loud. “Please.” he continued, trying to calm himself down. “Please, don’t be.”  
Kaladin laughed a little, nervously, dragging his rugged hand through his dry hair.  
“I just…” He laughed again. “I just had to, you know.”  
Elhokar laughed as well, possibly even more nervous.  
“Please” he said again, cursing himself for lack of vocabulary. “Come in.”

They closed the bedroom door behind them, and in a second, their lips met again. This time, they stood close, and Elhokar could feel his lovers member against his thigh. His head almost exploded with relief and happiness, filled with light yellow sparkles and a thick, happy daze.   
“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Kaladin whispered into his mouth, not letting him go for a second. “I want you so much, I think I’m going crazy.”  
Elhokar put his hand on Kaladins cheek, placing his own forehead against his.  
“I’m so happy you’re here.” he panted, out of breath from all the kissing. “I’m so happy you came.”  
He lowered his hand, dragging it down over Kaladin's neck, making them both breathe without a clear pattern. The hand followed Kaladin’s arm, sweeping down to his waist, where it ducked under the uniform shirt, meeting the man’s warm skin. Elhokar placed his other hand at the other side of Kaladin’s waist, Kaladin did the same, and so they stood, close to each other, just feeling each other’s closeness.

Kaladin started to kiss Elhokars neck, after a few moments of silence. Slowly, wet but tidy, he placed his soft lips just below the jawline, going down over the soft skin, and reaching the king’s exposed collarbones. It was a sensation like no other, having this tall, handsome man bent over his shoulder, and Elhokar felt his own cock, hard as rock, standing straight up under the robe. He was shaking with desire, and already daubing the red silk with moist precum. Kaladin, most probably aware of the situation, did no such thing as addressing it. Yet. Instead, he placed both his hands on Elhokar’s shoulders.  
“Your honor,” he whispered mockingly, in a voice that made Elhokar shiver, “may I take of your robe?”

The red silk dropped to the ground as soundless and hastily as Kaladin dropped to his knees. Elhokar placed his hand at the back of his lover’s head, and embraced the dark hair in his palm. His eyes automatically rolled at the back of his head as Kaladin’s wet lips inclosed over the tip of his organ, and a deep rumbling came out of his throat.  
“God, Kaladin.” he panted, as the speed of the blowjob increased. “Oh my god, Kaladin. Oh my god.”  
He felt the guard’s hand around his shaft, pulling on his sensitive skin, the tongue swiftly licking, the lips teasing, and swallowing his entire length. The inside of Kaladin’s mouth was warm and silk smooth, and Elhokar could not imagine being happier than he now was. He could not stop panting, smiling, growling. Kaladin placed his hands on the king’s ass, pushing the royal member as far into himself has he possibly could. Elhokar let out another involuntary, heavy groan, feeling his cock pushed against the back of Kaladin’s throat. And as if the pleasure wasn’t enough, Kaladin starting to explore the place of his hands, letting his fingers sweep across the king’s curves, and over the most sensitive places of the his behind.  
“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum”, Elhokar panted, trying hard to sound graceful, even though this, at the moment, seemed impossible.

Ejaculating into Kaladin’s mouth was a phenomenon beyond words. With a heavy groan not far from an inhaling scream, Elhokar released his load into his lover, who swallowed obediently, and continued to lick and suck the tired penis neatly, until no drop of cum was left.

Kaladin rose to his feet with fire burning in his wide eyes. Kissing Elhokar, he started to take of his own shirt, while Elhokar could not keep his hands away from the naked torso. To an observer, it might have looked like they purposely tried to touch each other’s every inch. Suddenly, in one swift motion, Kaladin bent Elhokar over the bed, and unbuttoned his uniform pants. He spit on his erect organ, and slowly entered Elhokar from behind.  
“Does this hurt?” he asked, voice full of loving concern.  
“No. Don’t stop. Ever.” Elhokar whispered, wondering for a second if he sounded to wonderstruck, but immediately shaking away the thought. It did not matter right now. In all honesty, he was more than wonderstruck. He was seduced beyond infatuation.  
With immense thrusting and arching, they both groaned, panted and cursed with pleasure. Kaladin held his hands firmly on Elhokar’s waist, grabbing him, as if proving to himself that this was real. With one last thrust, his load entered the king’s inside, and they both sunk down to the floor.

“You’ll be back, right? Some other night?”  
Elhokar tried to sound nonchalant, even confident, but his question came out far too worried. Kaladin buttoned the buttons on his shirt.  
“I don’t think I could not.”  
He placed a peck of a kiss on the king’s lips, the most soft and shy movement, that still made Elhokar’s whole body tense up.  
“I’ll be waiting.” he said, as Kaladin opened the bedroom door, and disappeared into the dark night’s corridor.

That night, Elhokar laid in bed, restless, touching the body Kaladin had been all over. It felt brand new, and he touched himself with honor and a new, wondrous carefulness.  
This night, the king did not dream. He remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, it's elliot!  
> this is my first real sex story, so if you like this, please tell me and ill write more of it!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
